1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting device in which a light emitting diode (LED) or other such light emitting element is used is generally made up of light emitting elements, protective elements, and other such electronic parts, a substrate on which these are disposed, and a light-transmissive resin for protecting the light emitting elements, protective elements, and so forth.
With a known method for making a light emitting device, which emits white light, part of the blue light outputted from the light emitting element undergoes wavelength conversion by a phosphor, and white light is emitted by mixing the yellow light produced by this wavelength conversion and the blue light from the light emitting element. JP2003-69086A discloses that a phosphor layer with a uniform thickness is formed on the light emitting element by using a method called electrodeposition. With a light emitting device in which a phosphor layer has been formed by electrodeposition, the phosphor layer can be formed extremely close to the light emitting element, so light distribution characteristics close to those of a point light source can be obtained. Advantages of a point light source are that the emission surface area is small, making it is easier to design the products into which this light source is incorporated. As such, these light sources are expected to find use in many different fields, such as the field of lighting.
The above-mentioned electrodeposition deposits phosphor particles on the surface of the light emitting element by generating an electric field in a solution containing the phosphor particles. The conductive wires exposed around the light emitting element are also covered by the phosphor particles. However, the support (i.e., an insulating material) is exposed between a pair of conductive wires located on the lower side of the outer edge of the light emitting element, so there is the risk that the phosphor particles are not electrodeposited there, and this location will not be covered by the phosphor layer. If not covered by the phosphor layer, this part are not excited by the phosphor, so the blue light outputted from the light emitting element may be more intense, in which case uniform emission may not be obtained. In view of this, there has been a need for a light emitting device with which more uniform light emission can be obtained.